The Witch
by Banjir TomatCeri 2014
Summary: Sebuah dongeng kuno bercerita tentang sebuah gua yang konon katanya dihuni oleh seorang penyihir yang tega membunuh sahabatnya sendiri karena alasan sepele; sahabatnya itu telah mengambil bunga di pekarangan bunga miliknya. Dari situlah, Sakura ingin membuktikan kebenarannya yang justru berujung pada masa lalunya./Dari Salmonella Typhosa untuk meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri IV 2014.


**[Terinspirasi dari Tales of Terror and Mistery]**

**The Witch**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tales of Terror and Mistery by ****Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**© 1922**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

* * *

_Akibat perbuatannya yang membunuh sahabatnya sendiri, penyihir itu dikucilkan. Ia tak diterima oleh masyarakat. Alasan dirinya membunuh sahabatnya hanya karena alasan sepele. Sahabatnya telah mengambil sekuntum bunga di pekarangannya. Setelahnya penyihir itu dipenjarakan. Namun baru dua hari berada di sel, ia sudah melarikan diri ke gua di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Konon katanya, sering terdengar suara erangan dan jeritan dari dalam gua itu. Masyarakat menamai gua itu Witch's Cave. Sampai sekarang gua itu masih menjadi misteri. Selama ini orang-orang yang pergi ke sana tak pernah kembali._

_SELESAI_

.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, dongeng itu pun berakhir. Ia menutup buku tua yang dipinjamnya di perpustakaan kota itu dan mengembalikannya ke rak dari kayu jati setinggi dua meter. Perlu sebuah tangga yang telah disediakan pemerintah kota untuk meletakkan kembali buku itu pada tempat ia mengambilnya.

Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia memasukkan satu _penny_ ke dalam kotak sumbangan. Musim semi kali ini ia hendak bepergian menuju sebuah desa di kotanya, desa kecil bernama _Avenue de Wagram_. Desa tersebut merupakan tempat dimana terdapat _Witch's Cave_, gua yang menurut buku dongeng adalah tempat tinggal seorang penyihir di abad lima belas yang menjadi sampah masyarakat pada saat itu. Penyihir itu membunuh sahabatnya sendiri hanya karena alasan konyol yang tak masuk akal.

Ia tak peduli tentang paragraf terakhir pada dongeng itu yang mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang masuk ke sana tak pernah kembali lagi. Toh ia juga hanya mengunjungi mulut gua, mungkin tak sampai masuk dan menjelajah ke dalam gua itu.

Dirapikannya sedikit gaun sederhananya yang lecek akibat terlalu lama duduk di kursi dari kayu mahoni yang ada di perpustakaan. Jalanan terlihat cukup ramai ketimbang pada saat musim dingin yang mencekam dan membelenggu masyarakat agar tak dapat beraktivitas banyak, membuat mereka mengurung diri di dalam rumah dan duduk di perapian seraya menikmati makanan dan minuman hangat.

Aroma manis, lembut seperti susu tercium ketika dirinya melewati sebuah toko roti tua. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berniat memasuki toko yang memajang berbagai roti itu.

"Selamat datang!" seorang wanita tua menolehkan kepala ketika bunyi gemerincing lonceng toko terdengar olehnya. Tangan handalnya tak berhenti mengaduk adonan roti yang akan dipanggangnya.

"Nyonya, aku ingin satu roti cokelat dan roti gandum." Ucap Sakura kepada wanita tua itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk, ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang terlumuri tepung, membuat partikel berwarna putih itu berterbangan. Dengan tongkat kayunya, ia berjalan menuju lemari khusus untuk menyimpan roti buatannya. Ia mengambil roti yang diinginkan Sakura. Roti itu begitu panjang, kira-kira sepanjang lima puluh centimeter.

"Berapa semua ini, Nyonya?" tangan kiri Sakura memeluk kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang berisi rotinya itu. Tangan kanannya pun merogoh kocek gaunnya yang terdapat di bagian pinggang.

"Hanya dua _pound_." Wanita berambut cokelat dengan pangkal rambutnya yang memutih itu pun kembali mengaduk adonan rotinya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui harga roti yang beraroma lezat ini. Bila di toko lain, ia hanya akan mendapatkan setengah potong roti dengan harga segitu. "Ini, kuberikan lima _pounds_. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah Natal yang terlambat, Nyonya." Sakura segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari toko itu sebelum sempat mendengar bantahan dari wanita tua itu.

Si wanita tua itu mengambil uang yang diletakkan Sakura di atas meja. Dilihatnya Sakura yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan tokonya dari balik kaca toko. "Tuhan memberkatimu, Nona." Wanita ini kemudian kembali konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya—membuat roti.

Sakura kembali berjalan, kini tujuannya adalah toko yang menjual perlengkapan rumah dan perabotan. Tak muluk-muluk, yang dicarinya hanyalah selusin lilin, sekotak korek api dan lampu minyak untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ia harus tidur di tengah padang rumput di _Avenue de Wagram_ nantinya.

Dan ia menemukan tempat yang dicarinya itu di ujung persimpangan jalan. Toko itu berwarna coklat muda dengan beberapa bagian cat yang sudah mengelupas. Dilihat dari model bangunannya yang lebih kuno dari deretan toko lainnya, sepertinya toko ini sudah lama berdiri.

"Mencari apa, Nona?" seorang wanita berambut pirang menyapa Sakura ketika gadis ini melangkahkan kaki ke toko yang beraroma pinus dengan sedikit aroma kayu lapuk.

"Aku mencari selusin lilin, lampu minyak serta korek api, Nyonya." Jawab Sakura sopan seraya memandang keseluruhan isi toko ini. Pandangan matanya yang sewarna dengan batu _emerald—_batu yang pusat pertambangannya ada di Colombia—kembali memandang si penjaga toko yang mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang dicarinya dari etalase.

"Untuk apa nona manis seperti anda membeli peralatan ini? Matahari dan rembulan di musim semi sudah cukup terang untuk menerangi rumah."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Saya akan melancong, ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Wanita yang memiliki rahang lancip dan tegas itu mengangguk. Mata birunya berbinar saat ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Disodorkannya barang-barang yang Sakura butuhkan itu lebih mendekati Sakura. "Karena kau adalah pelanggan nomor dua yang datang ke tokoku, maka kau akan mendapatkan barang ini dengan cuma-cuma."

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, "Bukankah seharusnya nomor satu yang kauberikan secara gratis?"

Rambut wanita yang dikeriting khas abad enam belas itu sedikit bergoyang ketika wanita itu menunduk. "Hari ini adalah peringatan pernikahanku yang kesepuluh sekaligus empat tahun suamiku meninggal. Tepat tanggal dua."

Sakura meraih tangan wanita itu dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku turut berduka mendengarnya." Ucapnya lirih.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Tak apa.. Pesannya padaku, bahwa aku harus berbaik hati kepada orang-orang. Aku awalnya adalah orang yang pelit dan kikir. Tapi dia mengubahku, semenjak itu kami selalu menggratiskan pelanggan nomor dua pada hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu," ia merogoh kocek gaunnya kembali, "anggap ini sebagai hadiah natal dariku." Dikeluarkannya uang lembar sepuluh _pounds _dan disodorkannya kepada wanita itu.

Wanita itu menolak, "Tidak. Kau pelanggan spesial di hari yang spesial, kumohon jangan menghancurkan hari ini."

Ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi tidak segan, "Terima kasih kalau begitu." Diambilnya kembali uang lembar itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam kocek gaunnya. "Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu dan suamimu, Nyonya." Sakura mengambil barangnya dan melesak keluar dari toko tua itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat kepergian Sakura. "Dia gadis baik. Bukan begitu, suamiku?"gumamannya terdengar pelan dan agak lirih. Wanita itu menghela napas lalu mengambil kemocengnya dan membersihkan beberapa barang yang berdebu.

Setelah sampai di rumah sederhananya, Sakura langsung menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Sebuah tas kulit berwarna cokelat pudar diambilya dari bawah dipan. Ia menepuk pelan tas itu untuk menghilangkan partikel debu yang menempel.

Ia membawa enam potong gaun dan sebuah sisir kecil, disusul sebuah selimut cukup tebal. Setelah itu dimasukkannya korek api, lilin dan lampu minyak. Makanan kecil dimasukkannya paling terakhir. Tak lupa sebuah peta yang dimasukkannya di bagian depan tas tersebut.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuka almari tua peninggalan orangtuanya dan mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna hijau lumut. Ia segera mengenakannya, tak lupa mengambil sebuah selendang yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. Sepatu yang dipilihnya adalah sepatu bot cokelat yang menutupi sebatas setengah betisnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebagian uang tabungannya, kira-kira berjumlah lima ratus _pound_.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta dari stasiun Liverpool berangkat tepat jam empat sore. Perjalanan ini menurutnya adalah kesenangan yang luar biasa. Perjalanan menuju _Avenue de Wagram _memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit.

Sakura masih menunggu di peron desa kecil ini yang hanya bisa dipakai satu kereta untuk tempat pemberhentian itu. Dilihatnya sebuah kereta hitam mengkilap yang ditarik seekor kuda berwarna cokelat melintas.

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan bahwa tak ada kereta yang lewat. Ia menyebrangi rel dan memanggil-manggil pria tua yang mengendarai kereta itu. "Tunggu, Tuan!"

Pria tua berkumis itu rupanya masih cukup peka mendengar panggilan Sakura. Ia menarik tali kekang kuda agar kuda itu berhenti. Ia menurunkan kaca mata yang hanya ada di bagian kanan matanya dan rantai putih mengkilap tergantung di jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

Sakura berhenti tepat di samping kereta itu. "Bolehkah saya menumpang?"

Mulut pria itu terbuka dan membentuk huruf _o_. Pria itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, silahkan naik." Tangan pria itu bergerak menunjuk tempat duduk yang ada di belakangnya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan menginjakkan kaki di kereta itu. "Terima kasih, Tuan."

"Ya, tentu." Pria tua di depannya terkesan seperti seseorang yang ramah. "Aku hendak mengambil hasil panen gandum di desa. Kalau kau hendak apa?"

Sakura meletakkan tasnya di bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya. "Saya hanya melancong, ingin melihat _Witch's Cave_."

Pria tua itu menarik tali kekang kuda, kereta kembali berjalan. "Lebih baik cari tempat wisata lain. Tak ada yang pernah kembali setelah menginjakkan kaki di bibir gua."

Sakura hanya diam saja mendengar penuturan pria yang mungkin umurnya sudah lima puluh lima tahun lebih itu. Lima belas menit, kereta itu berhenti lagi.

"Kuturunkan kau di pertanian Yamanaka. Bila kau butuh sesuatu, kau dapat membelinya di pertanian itu."

Sakura mengangguk, "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Tuan." Ia kemudian turun dan berdiri di situ, menunggu kereta hitam itu kembali berjalan.

"Hari semakin gelap kalau aku tak cepat-cepat sampai." Pria tua itu mengayunkan topinya sebagai memberi tanda hormat kemudian kembali menjalankan keretanya.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap sejenak tanah pertanian yang tak jauh di depannya. Tempat itu terdiri dari lahan penggembalaan yang terbentang luas, dengan sebuah kandang di samping rumah. Terlihat pula lahan perkebunan kecil yang menanam wortel dan tomat. Ia melangkah menuju pertanian itu.

"Selamat sore…" beberapa ekor anjing menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri di dekat pagar. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah anjing-anjing itu, membuat mereka meloncat-loncat hendak menggapai tangan Sakura.

Dari pintu rumah, keluarlah seorang perempuan bertubuh langsing dan tinggi. Ia memakai gaun merah tua yang terlalu panjang hingga ujung-ujungnya terseret ketika berjalan. Rambut pirangnya terkibas seiring dengan gerakannya yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke pintu pagar pertanian.

Sakura tersenyum dan menekuk lututnya sedikit—gaya khas orang Barat memberi salam penghormatan—ia menatap gadis yang terlihat seumurannya. "Maaf mengganggu anda, Nona. Tapi bolehkah saya membeli beberapa makanan dari pertanian anda?" tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin.

Nona muda itu segera menyingkirkan anjing-anjing yang berdiri di depan pintu pagar, kemudian ia membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Ya, tentu saja. Silahkan masuk." Ia menunggu Sakura memasuki pertaniannya, lalu menutup kembali pagar pembatasnya.

"Sepekan lalu kami baru saja panen besar, karena itu mungkin kau akan mendapatkan harga spesial." Gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sakura itu membukakan pintu rumah dan mengajak Sakura masuk. "Kau dapat menemui ibuku di dapur." Setelah itu ia mengangkat sedikit gaun merah tuanya dan naik ke tangga menuju lantai dua.

Rumah pemilik pertanian itu tidak terlalu besar, namun desainnya yang unik dan dominan terbuat dari bahan-bahan alami berwarna cokelat membuat orang tak pernah bosan menatap rumah yang dekorasinya begitu eksotis ini.

"Halo." Suara sekitar satu atau dua oktaf yang terdengar memanggilnya membuat Sakura berbalik. Ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan gaun cokelat dan sebuah celemek motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah menatapnya dengan ramah. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Nona Manis?" wanita ini menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil tas yang dibawa oleh gadis berambut _pink _itu.

"Aku ingin membeli hasil pertanian anda, Nyonya." Ucap Sakura dengan sopan, ia membiarkan nyonya pemilik rumah itu meletakkan tasnya di sebelah perapian yang tidak menyala.

"Sebelumnya, pasti kau lapar. Aku sudah membuatkan pai apel, beberapa olahan susu dan daging sapi hasil produksi kami sendiri. Dijamin tanpa bahan berbahaya." Nyonya ini mengacungkan jempolnya, ia menarik Sakura ke dapur sebelum Sakura angkat bicara. Wanita tua itu pastinya sangat senang dengan kedatangan orang seperti Sakura, ia bahkan tak berhenti menawari makanan apa yang Sakura inginkan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Pada akhirnya Sakura membeli enam telur rebus, sari buah apel, tiga kaleng limun jahe, satu daging kalengan dan sekeranjang kecil kue jahe. Semua itu ia dapatkan dengan harga yang murah dan tidak masuk akal rasanya. Di kota, harga-harga hasil panen itu bisa mencapai empat kali lipat yang ia beli di pertanian Yamanaka.

"Apa kau tidak ingin _bacon_? Aku membuatnya cukup banyak." Nyonya Yamanaka membawakan sepiring _bacon _yang sepertinya baru saja dimasak.

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya ini saja sudah cukup." Sakura mengangkat sedikit keranjang tempat apa yang ia beli dari pertanian Yamanaka.

Senyuman riang terukir di wajah Nyonya Yamanaka, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tak perlu membayar untuk ini." Ia memasukkan setengah piring _bacon _ke dalam keranjang Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas, Nona Manis. Mungkin langit sudah gelap sebelum kau menemukan penginapan."

Sakura menekuk lututnya sedikit, kemudian mengambil tasnya. Ia keluar dari rumah Yamanaka diantar oleh si gadis berambut pirang yang tadi menyambutnya dan Nyonya Yamanaka.

"Dengar, sekitar satu mil dari sini ada sebuah penginapan kecil. Mungkin kau bisa menyewanya apabila hari sudah gelap." Ucap gadis berambut pirang itu setelah Sakura keluar dari pertanian mereka.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Nona." Sakura berjalan menjauhi pertanian Yamanaka dan memulai perjalanannya.

Gadis berambut _pink _ini melangkah ke arah barat, mungkin sekitar satu mil lagi ia akan menemukan perkampungan kecil atau penginapan dimana ia bisa bermalam di sana. Toh kalau seandainya yang ditemukannya hanyalah padang rumput yang luas, berbaring di sana juga tak masalah. Ia dapat melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit gelap.

Setengah jam berjalan, ia sampai di pintu gerbang sebuah desa. Gerbang dari kayu gelondong yang ujungnya seperti ujung pensil yang diraut hingga tajam itu terbuka dengan lebar. Terdapat sebuah papan kayu yang menempel pada salah satu pintu gerbang itu.

"Gerbang ditutup jam sebelas malam." Sakura membaca tulisan pada papan kayu itu. Ia meletakkan tasnya kemudian menarik keluar arlojinya dan melihat jam berapa sekarang. "Jam tujuh." Ia menyimpan kembali arlojinya dan mengangkat tasnya.

Meski terasa pegal ia tetap melangkah untuk menemukan penginapan di desa bernama _Aldea de Pollo_ yang berarti desa ayam dalam bahasa Spanyol. Desa ini memang salah satu desa peternak ayam terbesar dan termurah sehingga bangsawan Spanyol berlangganan ayam potong dari desa ini.

Berjalan beberapa menit, ia menemukan sebuah penginapan kecil dengan harga murah. Ia segera menyewa satu kamar untuk bermalam di tempat itu. Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar ia langsung pergi tidur agar memulihkan tenaganya untuk berjalan-jalan esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi menyambut, suara ayam berkokok dimana-mana. Kerasnya mengalahkan suara lonceng gereja di siang hari. Orang-orang hilir mudik dengan kereta yang mengangkut ayam potong dan beberapa ayam berbulu putih yang dikurung di kandang.

Sakura menaiki sebuah kereta yang disewanya dari penginapan tempatnya tinggal. Dua puluh _pound _dikeluarkannya untuk menyewa sebuah kereta yang akan mengantarnya ke _Avenue de Wagram_. Pengemudinya masih remaja, mungkin berumur lima belas tahun. Namun pemuda itu sudah begitu handal mengendalikan dua kuda yang menarik kereta agar berjalan cepat namun tetap teratur.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sampai di padang rumput yang tak jauh dari _Witch's Cave_. Dari sini ia harus berjalan sedikit menuruni lembah kecil karena kereta tak bisa lewat. Udara begitu segar hingga Sakura memperlambat jalannya agar bisa menikmatinya lebih lama. Tas selempangnya sesekali terbentur pepohonan karena Sakura yang tidak terlalu fokus pada jalan. Pemandangannya begitu indah, penuh dengan warna hijau dan bebatuan, serta aroma rumput segar yang masih basah karena embun.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sakura berdiri. Di depan mulut gua yang terkenal karena mitos-mitos penyihirnya. Gua itu tampak seperti gua biasa, tidak ada yang spesial bila dilihat dari depan. Sakura masih ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Teringat akan mitos-mitos yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang masuk ke dalam gua ini tidak akan pernah kembali, namun setelahnya ia berpikir bahwa itu hanya mitos. Belum ada siaran berita lokal yang menayangkan bahwa orang yang masuk ke dalam gua ini terperangkap dan tak dapat keluar.

Dengan memberanikan diri, ia melangkah ke dalam gua. Tak ada satupun kelelawar yang menggantung di langit-langit gua. Gua itu cukup terang di bagian depannya meskipun sinar matahari tak dapat tembus karena terhalang dedaunan pohon.

Sakura berusaha meneguk ludahnya ketika gua itu semakin gelap. Ia dinding gua itu cukup rata seperti sengaja dirapikan atau dipahat orang. Langit-langit gua berwarna keperakan, membuat Sakura menepi dan merabanya. Itu bukan perak, entah apa namun terlihat begitu indah. Sakura lanjut berjalan ke dalam hingga ke bagian yang lebih gelap dari awal masuk kemudian ia berhenti.

Tak puas, ia menjelajah lebih dalam lagi dan melewati dua percabangan. Ia memilih jalan yang kiri dan kembali berjalan. Berjalan dua puluh langkah, ia kembali menemukan percabangan. Ia mengambil arah kanan. Tempatnya berada kini begitu gelap gulita. Lampu minyak yang dibawanya mungkin begitu merepotkan bila hendak dinyalakan. Ia harus menuangkan minyak, memasang sumbu dan membakar sumbunya. Ia memilih mengeluarkan korek api yang ada di saku gaunnya.

Gesekan kepala korek api dengan kotaknya tak membuat percikan api sama sekali. Sakura berusaha untuk tenang, di dalam lorong gelap itu ia mencoba untuk menyalakan api kembali. Gadis ini mengangkat gaunnya sedikit ketika terdengar langkah kaki yang menggema.

Tubuhnya reflek mundur ke belakang hingga membentur dinding gua yang lembab. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan terdengar begitu keras seolah seseorang yang berjalan itu berada di dekatnya. Korek api itu terus saja digesekkan ke sisi kotak korek, namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia mencobanya terus-menerus sementara suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar keras.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya ketika gua itu kembali hening, tak ada lagi gema langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya tadi. Digeseknya kembali kepala korek api dengan sisi kotak korek. Korek api itu menyala. Sakura mengacungkan korek apinya ke atas.

"AH!"

Korek api itu terjatuh ke tanah dan padam. Ia tak salah lihat, tepat ketika korek api itu sejajar dengan wajahnya, di depannya ada seorang wajah pria. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa berani mendongak meskipun lorong gua itu gelap.

Kepalanya tertunduk, masih takut untuk melihat ke depan. Ia tak mendengar suara pria di depannya, namun ia dapar merasakan kehadirannya. Matanya sesekali terpejam dengan erat meski tak ada bedanya antara membuka mata atau tidak.

Satu menit ia berdiam diri, namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Ka… kau penyihir itu?" segera saja Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seharusnya ia bertanya _siapa kau _agar tidak membuatnya tersinggung dan membuat hal-hal yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Ya."

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia kembali terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakannya lagi.

"Mengapa kau kemari?"

Sakura mendongak, ia berusaha mencari-cari wajah pria itu dalam gelap. "A… aku hanya berwisata ke sini."

"Pergi sebelum kau tak bisa kembali."

Kepala Sakura menegak ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar. Semula terdengar keras dan makin lama menjauh. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lantang. Tak mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan yang jarang didapat ini. Bila ia bisa keluar dari sini mungkin ia dapat mematahkan mitos dan mengubah dongeng yang dibacanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sendiri tak tahu pertanyaannya merujuk pada apa. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah agar pria misterius itu tidak pergi.

"Pergi dari sini."

Sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri tegak tanpa menyandar ke dinding gua. "Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku untuk pergi?!" suaranya dibuat seolah ia tidak takut akan kehadiran pria itu.

Pertanyaannya menguap begitu saja di udara. Tak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Namun setelahnya suara petikan jari terdengar. Seluruh gua menjadi terang seperti disinari sebuah lampu minyak hingga ia dapat melihat seorang pria yang dilihatnya sekilas tadi. Ia terkejut sekaligus terpana ketika pria itu ada di depannya dengan wajah yang begitu kaku.

Rambut pria itu mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi, warnanya biru kehitaman dengan sejumput poni menutupi keningnya. Di benak Sakura, pria di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah-wajah seorang penyihir. Wajahnya dapat dibilang tampan, dengan hidungnya yang mancung dan matanya yang beriris hitam legam.

"Kau membunuh sahabatmu sendiri?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar begitu saja. Sakura ingin menggali lebih dalam tentang pria itu, bisa pula disebut mengakrabkan diri, namun ia tak ingin akrab dengan pria itu. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui tentang pria itu.

"Hn."

Sakura terdiam ketika ia tak mengerti jawaban ambigu dari pria di depannya. Namun bila sudah menjadi dongeng, kemungkinan itu adalah benar. Entah mengapa ia tak begitu takut lagi dengan pria di hadapannya, toh juga dipikir-pikir pria itu juga manusia. "Tega sekali kau membunuh sahabatmu hanya karena ia mengambil bunga di pekarangan—"

Pria itu mengacungkan telunjuknya. Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Diam." Tatapan pria itu menjadi begitu tajam seolah hendak menusuk Sakura yang ada di depannya. "Tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya."

"Ke… kebenaran?" Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi gugup entah mengapa. Ia hanya bergeming ketika pria itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Pergilah."

Sakura berlari mencoba mendekati pria yang jalannya tak lazim itu. Pria itu begitu cepat hingga ia harus mengejarnya. "Kebenaran apa?!" langkahnya terhenti ketika pria itu berada di depannya lagi. Ia mulai percaya bahwa pria itu memang penyihir.

Pria itu menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah membuat Sakura merasa risih. Setelahnya, pria itu terdiam dan menatap mata Sakura. "Kau ingin tahu?" pria itu memetik jarinya menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras karena menggema di lorong gua.

Seketika itu juga penglihatan Sakura berubah menjadi gelap. Gadis ini seolah sedang bermimpi padahal ia tida tertidur. Mimpi aneh itu membawanya ke suatu tempat, entah kemana dan entah kapan. Hingga sesuatu seperti sebuah film kuno terputar di otaknya. Pria yang di hadapannya itu ada di dalam mimpi anehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan lebat dengan guntur yang bersahut-sahutan. Ia berlari kencang menuju rumahnya meskipun rumput-rumput di halaman tergenang air dan membuat celana dan bagian bawah mantelnya basah. _Paperbag _berwarna cokelat yang dipeluknya sudah hampir hancur karena terkena hujan.

Pintu rumahnya dibuka dengan cepat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera pergi melepas mantelnya serta topi dan menggantungnya di balik pintu. Di depan perapian, sahabatnya sejak kecil tengah menikmati minuman hangat dan membaca majalah lama milik neneknya.

"Sasuke?" pemuda berambut _orange_ menoleh ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sebelahnya. "Kau mendapatkan kopinya?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke mengusap-usap rambutnya mengangguk pelan. "Persediaan terakhir dari toko. Apa kau lupa mengangkat ceret?" tak menunggu jawaban dari pria yang dipanggilnya Naruto itu, ia melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi dari bubuk kopi yang baru saja dibelinya. Ketika di luar hujan, memang paling sedap bila meminum minuman hangat dan duduk dengan nyaman di depan perapian. Ceret di atas tungku berteriak nyaring ketika air sudah memanas, namun Narutotak peduli dan tak mengangkat ceret itu.

Sasuke mengangkat ceret dan menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua cangkir. Dua cangkir kopi itu dibawanya ke perapian dan satu diberikannya pada kawannya.

"Hei, apa itu perak?" mata Naruto menatap tajam sebuah cincin yang dipakai Sasuke. "Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Sasuke mendengus keras, ia meletakkan kopinya yang masih panas di atas nakas. Dilepasnya cincin itu kemudian ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Bukan."

"Ayolah, sejak kapan kau menyimpan rahasia dari sahabatmu? Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Naruto tak percaya bahwa Sasuke membelinya. Lagipula Sasuke juga bukan belajar ilmu hitam untuk mencari kekayaan. Selama empat tahun ia belajar ilmu hitam pada seseorang, tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke pulang membawa harta hasil dari menggunakan ilmu hitamnya. Padahal bisa saja ia menggunakan ilmunya untuk memperkaya diri.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih kaku. "Kau sendiri bukankah menyimpan rahasia dariku?" tatapannya yang tajam mengarah pada Naruto. Ia tahu orang yang mengaku sahabatnya itu menyimpan banyak rahasia darinya.

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan tak lagi bersandar pada kursi. "Baiklah, baiklah." Ia merenggangkan tangannya sejenak baru angkat bicara. "Empat bulan terakhir aku berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Kami berkenalan di perpustakaan ketika Nyonya Tsunade menyuruhku untuk mencari buku tentang obat-obatan."

Sasuke hanya diam kemudian mengambil kopinya dan meminumnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang menunggu tanggapannya.

"Hei! Aku sudah bercerita." Ucap Naruto sewot, yang lebih buruk lagi bila Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan rahasianya itu. "Giliranmu untuk bercerita. Dan oh, iya. Bagaimana kabarmu dan calon tunanganmu?"

"Baik-baik saja." Pandangan Sasuke tak dapat teralihkan dari permukaan air kopi yang ada di dalam gelas. Uap panasnya yang membumbung di udara membawa aroma kopi yang begitu harum hingga masuk ke indera penciumannya. "Aku menemukan lorong di bawah gedung parlemen. Kugunakan untuk berlatih bersama Kakashi."

Naruto menekuk kakinyadi atas kursi. "Di situ kau menemukan cincin perak itu?" matanya berbinar, ia begitu ingin tahu tentang lorong hasil temuan Sasuke itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?"

Pertanyaan perihal cincin perak tidak dijawabnya. "Tak sengaja ketika aku menginjak penutup parit bawah tanah."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk seolah penjelasan itu cukup, padahal ia masih ingin mengetahui tentang lorong yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Bisakah kau besok membawaku ke tempat itu?"

Kening Sasuke mengkerut. "Tidak." Diminumnya kopinya yang tinggal tersisa sedikit hingga tandas. Ia pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Naruto dengan membawa cangkir kopinya. Ketika ia kembali ke dekat perapian, Naruto telah menunggunya untuk berbicara. "Kubilang tidak, lorong itu berbahaya."

"Ayolah~ aku sudah menceritakan rahasia terbesarku sementara kau tak ingin menceritakan penemuanmu itu." Naruto memohon, ia begitu tertarik dengan perak dan juga lorong yang ditemukan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Besok jam dua belas malam datang ke rumahku."

Naruto tersenyum puas, usahanya agar Sasuke mau menunjukkan lorong temuannya. Ia kembali meminum kopinya yang belum habis itu kemudian sesekali melihat ke perapian. Kayu di perapian itu tak pernah habis dimakan api yang menyala. Anehnya lagi, air hujan tak turun dari cerobong asap di atas sana dam membuat api perapian padam.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto benar-benar datang di tengah malam. Diketuknya pintu rumah Sasuke dengan antusias. Beberapa saat setelah mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke berkali-kali, Sasuke akhirnya keluar membawa sebuah lampu minyak dan tali.

"Untuk apa tali ini?" Naruto mengambil tali yang dipegang Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Diperhatikannya, tali itu cukup panjang kalau sekedar untuk alat bantu turun ke bawah tanah.

Selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya, Sasuke segera berjalan mendahului Naruto. "Nanti akan ada gunanya." Keduanya berjalan di tengah malam tanpa suara. Gedung parlemen memang tak jauh dari rumah Sasuke, hanya berjarak tiga blok.

Memang di samping gedung parlemen, ada sebuah penutup parit yang ada di pinggir jalan. Sasuke melihat keadaan sekitar. Lampu minyak yang belum menyala itu diletakkannya di samping penutup parit. Setelah dirasa aman, ia membuka penutup parit berbentuk lingkaran itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku duluan, ya?" Naruto mengajukan diri. Ia kemudian turun ke bawah setelah meletakkan tali milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyusul setelah Naruto, tak lupa dibawanya tali serta lampu minyak yang lebih dulu dioper pada Naruto yang ada di bawah sebelum Sasuke menginjak dasar. Ia tak lupa menarik penutup parit agar kembali pada tempatnya.

Di bawah itu bukan langsung menuju lorong rahasia yang ditemukan Sasuke. Mereka harus berjalan dahulu menyusuri saluran pembuangan. Sebelumnya, Sasuke menyalakan lampu minyaknya agar sekeliling mereka terlihat sehingga bila ada bahaya atau salah jalan ia bisa mengetahuinya.

Setelah menemukan jalan yang benar, Sasuke menarik Naruto agar berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki sebuah lorong. Tak ada lagi suara air yang menuju ke sungai. "Perjalanan cukup panjang." Ucapnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan tetap berjalan. Ia begitu yakin bahwa sepanjang apapun perjalanan menuju tempat rahasia Sasuke, ia pasti sanggup menempuhnya. "Untuk apa tali itu?" ia kembali bertanya masalah tali. Pertanyaannya tepat waktu. Mereka melihat sebuah tiang seperti tiang penyangga bagian atas di lorong tersebut.

Sasuke mengikat ujung tali itu di tiang, kemudian mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Sasuke tak berhenti mengulur tali yang dipegangnya ketika mereka berjalan. Ia seolah meninggalkan jejak agar ketika kembali mereka dapat menempuh jalan yang benar dan tak tersesat.

"Wow, Sasuke. Banyak sekali percabangannya." Mata Naruto memandang takjub ketika di hadapan mereka berdua ada lima percabangan. "Lalu, pilih yang mana?"

"Tiga, satu, dua, lima." Gumam Sasuke, ia memilih cabang urutan ketiga dari kiri diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengulur tali itu.

Naruto mengerti sekarang, mengapa tali yang dibawa Sasuke sepanjang itu. Ia melihat sekeliling lorongnya. "Sasuke, apa kau mencium bau busuk?" ia mengendus-endus seraya mendekatkan hidungnya pada dinding lorong.

"Tempat ini bekas Gereja Protestan tersembunyi. Dan sudah banyak orang dibantai di sini ketika gereja ini terbongkar." Jelas Sasuke. Langkahnya diperlambat ketika mereka menemukan lagi percabangan yang kedua. Sasuke mengulangi lagi perkataannya. "Tiga, satu, dua, lima." Ia melangkah memasuki percabangan urutan pertama dari kiri.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan, namun percabangan ketiga belum mereka temukan. Naruto sesekali berhenti berjalan karena kelelahan. "Apa masih lama? Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Mungkin kita bisa istirahat di tempat temuanmu dan baru kembali ke atas besok." Lampu minyak yang dipegangnya mulai meredup.

"Sedikit lagi maka kita akan sampai." Sasuke terus berjalan hingga mereka menemukan percabangan ketiga. Ia memilih cabang kedua dari kiri. Talinya tidak habis-habis, mungkin ia juga menyihirnya agar tali itu bisa sampai hingga ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong rahasia ini.

Naruto sesekali menutup hidungnya, bau busuk semakin tercium ketika mereka hampir mencapai ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong. "Setelah ini percabangan terakhir, kan? Aku ingin segera istirahat." Ucapan Naruto terdengar samar karena mulutnya tertutupi oleh tangan.

"Hn." Lorong keempat mereka tempuh. Kali ini baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menutup hidungnya. "Ini tempatnya. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan membiarkan Naruto berjalan mendahuluinya untuk memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Tali yang dibawanya di awal masih tetap dalam genggamannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada lampu minyak yang semakin redup. Ia tersenyum sinis lalu membuka pintu ruangan yang merupakan ujung dari lorong rahasia Sasuke itu.

"Astaga! Kau gila!" Naruto terkejut bukan main. Di hadapannya ada tumpukan tengkorak dan tulang belulang manusia yang cukup banyak. "Inikah tulang-tulang para Puritan zaman dahulu?" tepat setelahnya, lampu minyak yang dipegang Naruto padam. "Sial! Sasuke, kau dimana?"

Naruto terjengkang ke depan hingga jatuh di atas tumpukan tulang belulang manusia itu. "SASUKE?!" sontak ia memanggil sahabatnya itu. "KAU YANG MENDORONGKU?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang. Ia begitu takut ketika tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke, ia tersenyum sinis melihat temanya ketakutan dan tak berdaya. Matanya disesuaikan menggunakan sebuah mantra sehingga ia bisa melihat dalam keadaan gelap gulita. "Anggap saja balasan." Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Balasan atas apa?! Apa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?"

"Sahabat macam apa yang memacari tunangan sahabatnya sendiri, heh?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tanpa belas kasihan.

Raut wajah Naruto tampak terkejut, "A… apa?!" ia masih memahami kalimat Sasuke. "Jadi maksudmu—"

"Selamat tinggal, Uzumaki." Sasuke membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam gelap gulita. Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh tali yang dipegangnya. Ia sudah tahu rahasia Naruto sejak dulu, hanya saja ia tak pernah menanyakannya. Mungkin dalam seminggu Naruto akan mati karena kehabisan oksigen atau kelaparan. Ia tak peduli, karena selama ini hanya Naruto yang menganggapnya sahabat. Menurutnya, Naruto hanyalah segelintir orang yang tak penting dan tak berguna bagi masa depannya.

Naruto hanya pasrah. Dia sama sekali tak dapat melihat apapun dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Betisnya masih sakit karena berjalan terlalu lama. Ditambah lagi ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan. Toh kalaupun ia bisa keluar dari ruangan itu, ia tak begitu mendengarkan ketika Sasuke menyebutkan urutan percabangan yang harus dipilihnya bila hendak keluar dari tempat ini.

"Jesus Kristus, maafkan aku." Gumam Naruto seraya mengusap wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH!"

Sakura terbangun tiba-tiba dari mimpi panjangnya. Ia mengetahui segalanya sekarang. Matanya beberapa kali terbejam lalu terbuka kembali. Ia masih berada di dalam _Witch's Cave_ dan pria itu masih ada di hadapannya. Sakura memijat pelipisnya sebentar. "Jadi, kau adalah pria bernama Sasuke itu?"

"Hn."

"Kau membunuh temanmu yang bernama Naruto itu karena dia berpacaran dengan tunanganmu?" lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya dengan antusias. Ia berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan ketika berada di dalam lorong bersama Naruto.

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napas, pemuda itu menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya dengan _Hn_. Tapi ia semakin penasaran dengan kejadian sebenarnya. "Apa kau menggunakan sihirmu untuk tetap hidup? Lalu bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

"Hubungan kami berakhir." Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dilanda penasaran. Sesaat ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. "Pergilah sebelum aku melarangmu untuk pergi, Sakura."

Sakura hendak melangkah kalau saja ia tak menyadari satu kejanggalan. "Hei, darimana kautahu namaku?" gadis ini kembali mundur ketika Sasuke berjalan kembali ke arahnya.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura, namun kali ini tatapannya melembut. Dielusnya rambut _pink _milik gadis itu dengan perlahan dan berlanjut pada pipinya yang mulus. "Kau percaya reinkarnasi? Aku menggunakan ilmuku untuk saat-saat ini. Aku menantimu… tunanganku."

Sakura terdiam ketika Sasuke mengecup bibirnya singkat. Segala yang ada di kepalanya semakin runyam. Bertemu pria ini secara aneh, mengalami mimpi yang aneh, sekarang tentang reinkarnasi dan tunangan. "A… aku… tunanganmu?" tanyanya dengan ragu. Tatapan mata Sasuke padanya terlihat begitu yakin tanpa ada celah kebohongan. Namun semuanya masih tetap tak masuk akal baginya.

"Maukah kau bersamaku kembali?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia akan kembali ke kota membawa Sasuke dan tinggal bersama? Atau justru ia yang harus tinggal di gua ini bersama Sasuke?

"A… aku…" Sakura menatap pria di hadapanya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ia tahu, kini Sasuke tak memberi pilihan lain seperti tadi.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

This is really weird :v Happy Banjir TomatCeri IV. Ini adalah persembahan kecil dari saya selaku panitia BTC IV. Mohon maaf bila alur maupun bahasanya hancur sekali, karena saya sedang terserang WB. Oiya, sebenarnya mau masukkan ke genre western, berhubung westernnya (menurut saya) gak kerasa, jadi cukup mistery sajalah.

~Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato~

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
